


The Grand (mis)Adventures of Shiranui Kyo, Jounin Sensei Extraordinaire

by Lurker55



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explosions are amazing, Gen, Kisaki is Best Dog, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurker55/pseuds/Lurker55
Summary: Gift fic for EmptySurface based off of a chapter from her story Between the Silence, which is connected to her fantastic story Hear the Silence and deals with the idea of Shiranui Kyo being assigned a genin team while being basically the same age as her students.
Comments: 92
Kudos: 498
Collections: A Collection of Beloved Inserts, Naruto Wonderland





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmptySurface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptySurface/gifts).



> So... I followed this story from Fanfiction.net all the way over here and upon reading her lovely chapter in Between the Silence regarding the genin team, I felt somewhat inspired to try writing even though I haven't really done it much before.
> 
> I don't know how long this will end up being, I don't have an update schedule, it's not meant to be particularly serious, it's going to be from the perspectives of the different genin, and will most likely be a series of events taking place as I try to imagine how things would go if this actually happened to her. I'll be doing my best to keep the characters from the original story true to their personalities and I don't mind if others have ideas of things that could happen in here.
> 
> Assuming this is alright with her.  
> I hope so.  
> :)  
> If not, I'll take it down.

“Team 4; Nakamura Yuriko, Tachibana Raiden, Yamamoto Takeo. Your jounin sensei will be Shiranui Kyo.” 

Takeo couldn’t help the shout of enthusiasm. He had done it! He was finally a genin and he was getting a proper sensei and he even got to be on the same team as Yuriko-chan and they were going to go on all sorts of awesome missions and.. and..

“Breathe, Keo-kun.” Raiden’s voice cut through his haze of excitement. Takeo rounded on him with a massive grin which was probably now permanently attached to his face.

“We did it!” He waved his arms for emphasis, not even registering how the Uchiha seated beside him had to move to avoid being hit by a flailing limb. 

“Team 4?”

This time Takeo did actually make contact with said Uchiha as he whipped around to be greeted by his new sensei who was…

“Raiden?”

“Yeah?”

“Is that a dog?”

There was a slight pause.

“Yeah.”

Okay then. He hadn’t heard of a dog being assigned as a sensei before, but given that the one standing in the doorway was larger than any he’d ever seen before it was probably safe to assume he was up to the task.

“Please take care of me Shiranui-Sensei!” Takeo launched himself from his space on top of the desk to land neatly in front of the white canine in a flourishing bow of respect while carefully avoiding the unknown genin standing next to his new sensei. Raiden and Yuriko joined him as he straightened up with a massive smile on his face. After all, it was extremely important to make a good first impression and most people thought smiling was a sign of friendliness and goodwill so his Sensei should appreciate it, dog or not.

“This is my partner Kisaki.” The three genin turned as one to stare at the unknown shinobi standing there looking at them with a blank expression that Takeo found somewhat unnerving. “I’m Shiranui Kyo, your jounin sensei.”

What.

The brown haired shinobi exchanged a look with Takuma-sensei who looked amused with the whole process for whatever reason. Takeo quickly looked back at his teammates who stared back at him. It didn’t look like either of them had been expecting this at all.

“Follow me.” Shiranui-sensei turned his back on them as Kisaki huffed out a laugh before following and leading the three new genin towards wherever it was they were going.

Seriously, though. Why was their sensei so short? Weren’t adults supposed to be tall?

“It’s probably due to dwarfism.” Yuriko whispered in his ear, yet again proving her incredible ability to read his mind and answer his questions without forcing him to voice them and potentially humiliating himself due to his lack of knowledge. She didn’t even tease him for it or anything! She was just so amazing.

“It could be a jutsu gone wrong.” Raiden mused. “After all, given the size of- Kisaki, did he say it was?- it could be that the two of them exchanged some body mass-”

“So now they have to stay close beside each other to stay in balance or the jutsu might wear off and then they’ll die!” Takeo gasped. He had imagined coming up with all sorts of justu when he was younger, whether ones that turned you completely invisible, ones that made vegetables taste like dango, ones that could make him super strong and smart, or ones that could completely and utterly destroy any sort of thunderstorm! But really, all justus were just chakra and chakra made up everything anyways so should there really be limits to anything? Everything should be possible as long as you were creative enough.

“I don’t know.” Yuriko shrugged hesitantly. “I mean, if it were a justu wouldn’t that mean that he’d messed up somehow? Jounin don’t do that, do they?”

Takeo didn’t have an answer for that. Raiden looked between their sensei and his teammates.

“I guess we’ll just have to find out for ourselves then, won’t we?”

Takeo couldn’t help but agree.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been given permission to continue (And Happy Birthday to you EmptySurface)!
> 
> I'm glad people are enjoying this so far. 
> 
> I should probably be mentioning a disclaimer sort of thing at least once just in case you thought I owned Naruto or any characters from Hear the Silence.
> 
> Enjoy!

Their new sensei was probably the secret lovechild of a Hyuuga and an Inuzuka. 

Yuriko had been carefully considering all of the options, and it was the only one that made sense. The ninken with him was obviously from the Inuzuka kennels and there was no way they would let some outsider wander off with one of their partners, and their sensei’s cold and stern expression was similar to Hyuuga Ryusei-kun’s tou-san’s whenever he actually came to pick his son up.

It was all so tragic.

After all, love shouldn’t have to hide itself from the prying eyes of those around it. Poor Kyo-sensei’s parents must have had such a struggle trying to hide their pregnancy from those who wouldn’t understand it and there would have been far too many who would have judged them! 

Yuriko had at one point felt a deep pull towards Ryusei-kun which she had nearly labelled as True Love before discovering that the entire clan still practiced things like tea ceremonies and arranged marriages! How could her heart truly have fallen for someone who didn’t voice his disapproval of such things? If the Hyuuga clan had disapproved of having an Inuzuka marry into their clan- which they obviously would have given that the Inuzuka’s were all such free spirits and the Hyuuga’s weren’t- then the two of them would have been forced to hide everything about their relationship.

Including Kyo-sensei’s existence.

That was probably why he suffered from dwarfism. 

Hiding a baby belly would have been hard enough, but hiding it from a bunch of people who had the best sort of eyes in existence? His parents must have had to use a justu to keep people from noticing what was going on and that had affected his growth. 

Then, once it came time for baby Kyo-sensei to enter the world all wrinkled and cute and innocent and adorable- they would have had to come up with a desperate plan in order to keep the three of them safe! What better way than to have a close friend pretend the child was their own and have them raise the baby until he was old enough to defend himself from those cruel love-haters!

Yuriko sighed before sending another glance Kyo-sensei’s way.

Truly, she was blessed to have a sensei with such an incredible history there to guide her, no matter how unfortunately tragic. Especially one with such deep blue eyes and smooth brown hair! He was almost as pretty as Ryusei-kun.

“Take a seat.” Their sensei had led them to one of the training grounds and was sitting cross-legged while leaning back on… on… 

What was the ninken’s name again?

“My name is Shiranui Kyo.” Yuriko held her breath as his eyes looked into their souls, one genin at a time. “I’m the jounin you could quite possibly end up with as your sensei.”

Predictably, it was Takeo who voiced the question the three of them were all wondering. 

“What?! What d’you mean possibly!” Maybe Raiden or her should have been the one to ask. There would have been less danger of high-speed limb collision. Did he seriously have to flail his arms like that every single time he got excited? “We passed the test!”

“Just passing the Academy test doesn’t automatically make you fully fledged genin,” What. “You have to pass a test from the jounin as well or return to the Academy until next time graduation happens.”

Yuriko and Raiden exchanged slightly terrified looks while Takeo stared at Kyo-sensei open mouthed. The tests at the Academy had been predictable and safe enough. What kind of test would they get from someone who hadn’t had the chance to grow up with his own parents and had instead been forced to hide in the shadows and not even have his own existence acknowledged?

“Since one of my specialties is stealth,” Well that made sense at least given his history. “You are going to have two hours to find and capture Kisaki.”

That was the ninken’s name!

The ninken which was no longer there, somehow.

“Wh-what?” The boys looked as startled as her. How had a massive white dog just vanished from right in front of them?!

“I’d suggest you get going.” Kyo-sensei watched them expressionlessly. “I’ll be watching you to see how you do.”

“Come on, let’s go!” Raiden leaped to his feet followed closely by Takeo as Yuriko looked closely at their sensei. 

For a moment, she thought she had seen a slightly pained look cross his face. 

What could it possibly mean?

Wait.

The Hyuuga valued strong shinobi. Maybe if Kyo-sensei was able to prove he was good enough he’d be able to acknowledge his roots and then the stuck up clan would have no choice but to allow his parents to be together publicly and then everything would be amazing! But if she and her teammates didn’t pass, he wouldn’t be able to prove he was awesome at teaching genin and then his parents would always have to live with the agony of never being able to tell the world just how strong their love for each other was.

“We won’t let you down Kyo-sensei!” She vowed and punched the air as she leaped to her feet.

Yuriko was a kunoichi on a mission. She was going to find that dog with her teammates and become an amazing woman and ensure that True Love wasn’t stifled due to her failure.

Maybe if she did well enough she could impress Ryusei-kun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When in doubt, explosions are amazing.

Raiden slumped down on the grass with his new team as they sat at the edge of one of the training grounds. Whichever one it was, it had a lot of trees and grass.

Trees were nice.

They did have the potential to be explosively flammable as well from what his Nii-san had told him. 

Explosions were the best thing ever!

And his team was so full of explosive people.

Takeo was incredibly easy to wind up and point in whatever direction needed a bit of energy added and somehow always managed to escape unscathed. That was a super awesome power Raiden hadn’t figured out how to replicate, so he was fine with being on the same team and getting more opportunities to observe and hopefully figure out his secret.

Being able to cause major explosions without the risk of dying?

Please.

Yes please, thank you very much!

Yuriko loved to explode into action whenever she saw a cute little critter or an injustice of some sort, though neither of those explosions were as amazing as whenever someone told her that she was supposed to be a quiet and demure female or she’d never get a husband.

According to her, women were supposed to be like wildflowers: untameable, looking best out in the wild, and NOT shoved into some sort of bouquet or arrangement because “flowers DIE when they’re picked and there’s no way anyone’s going to force me to-”

Wait, what had Kyo-sensei just said?

Two hours to find and capture a dog that was no longer in existence?

He knew he should have stayed focused!

“Come on, let’s go!” Raiden leaped to his feet to avoid awkward questions such as what were we just talking about or and what did I just say?

Honestly. 

It wasn’t his fault the academy instructors couldn’t appreciate his creative processes.

“We won’t let you down Kyo-sensei!”

It was official.

Raiden fully approved of his new genin sensei.

Anyone who could get Yuriko so energetic and excited and explosive so quickly without having that energy focused on destroying them in the most spectacular way possible was not only amazing but highly talented and sneaky.

A true shinobi indeed.

The three of them ran a little ways into the forest before Yuriko suddenly screeched to a halt and grabbed Takeo by the back of his shirt to stop him as well.

“We need a plan.” She breathed, eyes alight with a wild fire that Raiden fully approved of. “We need to find Kisaki-sensei in the most visibly incredible way ever so that NO ONE will be able to say that Kyo-sensei is anything less than the best jounin sensei ever.”

Seriously, now he wished he had been paying a bit more attention to whatever it was that had Yuriko so passionate.

“Well, it just so happens that I have the supplies for that.” Raiden grinned at her.

“What, you do?!” Takeo had easily recovered from his moment of temporary strangulation. “Some cool tracking jutsu your brother showed you?”

“Nope.”

“A totally awesome summons you can send to find Kisaki-sensei for us?” Yuriko had him fixed with an intense stare.

“Nope.” They were never going to guess. “Explosive tags.”

There was a loud silence as the two other genin froze, blinked in tandem, stared at each other, and looked back at him in confusion and slight apprehension.

“Raiden, how exactly did you get explosive tags?” Yuriko looked as though she didn’t really want to know.

“Forget that!” Takeo interrupted her. “I want to know just who would be crazy enough to give those to you?!”

Well that was slightly insulting.

“I’ll have you know that explosions are a shinobi’s best friend.” Raiden stated firmly. “They have a wide variety of uses such as destroying your enemy’s hideout, maiming or seriously injuring and potentially killing your opponent, and in a forest like this you can even set off enough in a specific way that anyone hiding-”

“Would need to leave their hiding place to stay safe.” Yuriko breathed in understanding.

“You did say visibly incredible, right? Well, I’d say a group of fresh academy students succeeding in destroying an entire training ground is pretty epic.”

“You’re right…” Yuriko’s eyes were unfocused as her scary smile started to spread. 

That was the best smile ever. It spoke of explosions and chaos and utter destruction.

“What if it doesn’t work?” Takeo wanted to know. “I mean, wouldn’t a jounin have prepared for that?”

“If explosions aren’t enough to complete this test we haven’t used enough of them.” Raiden said firmly.

He was fairly confident he had borrowed enough of his brother’s stash to succeed. It wasn’t like his Nii-san didn’t make enough of those for their father to sell in their shop while having leftovers. Explosive tags were a highly popular item, but demand had never surpassed their supply so a couple dozen going missing shouldn’t matter.

“How do we set them up?” 

Yuriko’s question was a valid one. After all, for maximum impact they needed to be set off in the most effective way.

“Well, why don’t you and I set up these ones,” he pulled out two of his stacks and handed one to her, “over on the left and right sides of the training grounds while Takeo sets up the rest on the other side there?”

Takeo took the much larger stack from him.

“Why do I have so many?”

“You’re incredibly durable.” 

“That makes sense.” Takeo nodded happily as he turned to go. “Whatever durable means.”

“It means you always manage to set off the best explosions while escaping without serious injury.” Yuriko helpfully informed him.

“Right, thanks!” He chirped happily as he raced off.

Raiden nodded as he turned to leave before being stopped by Yuriko putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Raiden?”

“Yeah?”

“Should we have, maybe, reminded him to link them together before setting any off?”

That… was actually a very good question.

He slowly turned to face her.

“You mean, instead of just trusting him to remember that setting off an explosion while holding a book of exploding tags is a Very Bad Idea?”

She nodded and bit her lip.

Raiden looked in the direction their third member had run off in.

“Probably.”

Silence reigned for several seconds.

“We should probably go after him.”

Another pause.

“Yeah.”

~*~

The three soot-covered genin gasped for breath as they stared up into the unimpressed gaze of Kyo-sensei. 

A formerly white dog now covered in ashes and various other things panted from beneath their combined weight while behind them a glorious scene of desolation and despair was painted with partially exploded trees lying scattered about and trunks with jagged edges stood upright in the landscape. Several puffs of smoke still lingered in the air while here and there large branches smouldered with heat. Almost no grass remained visible and what could still be seen was littered with debris.

Raiden couldn’t stop his massive smile.

Truly, explosives were the best invention ever.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyo-Sensei was a sadist.

Takeo crashed to the ground gulping in huge breaths of sweet, life-giving air.

“Time for pushups now!”

What had they ever done to deserve this?

Raiden groaned as he dropped down beside him. Yuriko had collapsed shortly before Takeo had while their sensei watched the three of them with his massive dog sitting and watching as well like he hadn’t been chasing the three of them to “make sure they weren’t slacking on their laps”.

It was all so unfair.

He bet no other team had a sensei that expected them to be able to run fifteen laps around their training ground first thing in the morning.

“Hai… sensei…”

Poor Yuriko-chan was bright red in the face from all the exertion, but kept pushing herself to follow their sensei’s instructions.

Takeo rolled over onto his stomach, groaning as his muscles protested before pushing himself into the proper position and preparing to begin.

“How many?” Raiden asked warily.

Kyo-sensei tapped his mouth thoughtfully.

“I think we’ll start with twenty each.”

“What?!”

Takeo gaped at him in horror.

“You three have very low stamina, so twenty is about all you’ll be able to manage at the moment. We’ll have to work on that.”

Low stamina?!!

Takeo had been one of the strongest students in his class. No one could outlast him!

Except for maybe a few of those stupid clan kids, but they didn’t count! They’d had Shinobi parents teaching them all sorts of things outside of class time.

“Get to it.”

His voice had taken on that tone.

Takeo hurried to obey after the mandatory flinch.

Kyo-sensei had not been happy with their method of capturing Kisaki-sensei. They had succeeded so they passed, but their sensei had just looked at them with this terrifying expression before proceeding to calmly tear apart their method of completion and make it quite clear that using said method again would not be in their best interest.

He hadn’t even raised his voice.

Weren’t adults supposed to yell at you when they were upset? Sensei had clearly been, but he had just looked at them and that response was more than enough to convince Takeo that sensei was not someone to be crossed.

The three genin panted as they forced their muscles to obey. Push-ups followed by sit-ups, followed by kunai throwing, followed by shruiken throwing, followed by senbon throwing- and who even used senbon for throwing anyways? It was a totally useless weapon.

Takeo resolved never to voice that opinion again after sensei had given him a terrifying look before twitching his fingers to make several senbon appear in the tree they had been using as a target practice. Said senbon had gone in so deeply Takeo doubted he could have pulled them out if sensei had said he could, but he had specifically banned the genin from touching his weapons and since he clearly had no issue inflicting pain on them it was probably better to not push the issue.

Raiden didn’t seem to share his thoughts.

He’d just stared at the pointy sticks like they were hiding something important from him.

But it wasn’t like the senbon were built to explode, so his attention would soon be on the next thing that decided to happen.

“Now that you’re sufficiently warmed up, we’re going to get a mission.”

The three of them froze and stared at their sensei.

“Unless you’d prefer more trai-”

“NO!”

Takeo waved his arms frantically and shook his head while his teammates joined him in voicing their enthusiasm.

“What are we gonna be doing? Something totally epic?”

Who cared about sore muscles? They’d obviously managed to impress their sensei enough he was letting them go on missions already! There was no way any other teams would be ready to handle whatever it was their sensei was about to let them do.

The group straggled towards the hokage’s tower as Kyo-sensei set a brisk pace that prevented his students from talking while they tried to keep up. Various other shinobi filtered around them as they entered the busy room and made their way over to the mission desk.

“Team 4 reporting in for a D-rank.” Kyo-sensei stated blandly.

“Right then.” The guy stuck behind the desk doing the boring paperwork instead of being out running awesome missions rooted around for a moment before pulling out a paper and handing it off to their sensei. “The Yamada’s have some yardwork that needs to be taken care of.”

The yell of excitement that Takeo had been ready to let loose died an unheard death.

“Yardwork?” Raiden sounded as puzzled as he felt.

Maybe that was a secret code for something? That was probably it! They were being given a top-secret mission and no one else could really know what it was so it was being described with a code word.

“Yes!” 

He ignored the sudden attention from every pair of eyes in the room and the complete confusion from his teammates who obviously hadn’t realized what he had.

“Takeo-kun?” Yuriko-chan exchanged a concerned look with Raiden as they glanced between him and their sneaky sensei.

“Come on, we’ve got to get going!” He excitedly motioned to them while carefully signalling that he’d explain what was happening when they were away from other ears.

Kyo-sensei was too busy exchanging a significant look with another shinobi to comment. 

“Come on!” Takeo was almost ready to drag his teammates off to their adventure. Who cared about some blond guy with creepy blue eyes?

“Alright.” Their sensei’s shoulders seemed to sag as he turned away from his staring contest and they all headed out while being watched by whoever that guy had been.

Once they were back in the sunshine, Raiden rounded on him.

“What in Kami’s name could possibly be so interesting about yardwork?” He grimaced at the last word. After all, yardwork tended to be more about making things look neat and presentable instead of getting to blow them up or otherwise practice property destruction.

“Because it’s not actual yardwork!” Takeo barely remembered to lower his voice as he quickly explained to his skeptical teammates what was actually going on.

“Really?” Yuriko-chan sounded doubtful that Kyo-sensei could actually be that deceptive.

“No.”

Or maybe she was right and Kyo-sensei was actually just a sadist.


	5. Chapter 5

Yuriko let out a plaintive sigh as she ran her fingers through the soil.

She just didn't understand!

Their plan had gone off perfectly and there was no way anyone hadn't heard about their impressive completion of their sensei's test by now, but he hadn't at all seemed appreciative of their performance. Obviously, she had miscalculated in some area.

Perhaps he was just showing his complete care and concern for the three of them?

Kisaki-sensei was clearly capable of managing any sort of attempted threat they threw his way, so endangering him couldn't be the issue, but Takeo-kun... well, she had to admit, maybe he wasn't quite as capable.

And maybe it had been a good thing they'd gotten there just before he set off the tags while standing in the middle of the perimeter he had made of them. And maybe it had been slightly risky for their health. And maybe it was probably a very good thing that Kisaki-sensei had been ready to swoop in and rescue them?

Anyways.

She would have to reconsider.

What did she know of Kyo-sensei?

Well, he enjoyed making them do plenty of physical exertion and if the type of mission they were currently on was any indication, he also wanted them to learn patience. It wasn't like there was anything else that could possibly be learned from pulling weeds. 

Yuriko gave a carefully discreet glance in his direction while she tugged on a more stubborn root.

He was also the product of a forbidden relationship and-

She let out a soft gasp and clapped her hands over her mouth as her eyes widened.

"What happened?" Takeo was suddenly right in front of her face. "Did you hurt yourself on a thorn or one of these other stupid plants?"

"No, no, I'm fine!" She waved him off and hoped her voice didn't sound as suddenly high pitched to him as it did to her. He didn't look convinced, but went back to where he was carrying loads of dead plants off to the rubbish pile. She took a shaky breath before clenching her jaw and staring down at the plants that seemed to mock her oversight.

How could she have missed it?!

Kyo-sensei was clearly upset that they had nearly been hurt. After all, he'd had to grow up with the shadow of danger haunting his every footstep and threatening to harm his parents if he so much as let slip a single word about their relationship. It only made sense that he wouldn't feel that gaining the recognition and approval of those clans would be worth the harm it might cause those around him. He was more concerned over the well-being of three young students assigned to him than he was of his own struggles.

But why?

Had he been telling himself for so long that he was truly unworthy of anyone's love and support?

How awful his life must have been!

She couldn't even begin to imagine.

The mere concept made her want to cry.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm- I'm fine sensei!" She forced herself to hold back the tears and show him a wide smile. She doubted he would appreciate knowing that someone else was hurting on his behalf. He was clearly a very private person and would probably be completely embarrassed to discover that someone had found out his most carefully hidden secret and was working to bring it out into the open in a safe way.

He didn't look convinced, but he also didn't question her further as she returned to her task with as much effort as she could muster given her throbbing muscles. 

She needed more information.

Given the delicacy of the situation and her desire to respect his dislike for seeing others hurt, it would take very careful planning to ensure that everything ran smoothly. This would have been a much easier task if she had been on a team with Ryusei-kun. At least he knew how to be discreet when gathering information. Raiden was sneakiest when he was planting explosives, but this wasn't exactly a situation where she could see them coming in handy.

Perhaps if she phrased it like premature discovery being a Very Bad Explosion and a properly executed plan being a successful one?

And Takeo... was Takeo.

Maybe she could arrange to have him act as a distraction while she did her research?

Where was she even supposed to do research?

How was she even supposed to do research?

"Sensei?"

"Yes?"

She had to say it just right.

"What's the best way to carry out research?"

Yuriko smiled at him with her sweetest innocent look that made even the harshest Academy sensei melt. All it did was nothing. Nothing at all. Kyo-sensei didn't even blink.

"That would depend what kind of research you want to carry out."

That wasn't overly helpful. She chewed her lip while picking her next words with a slight shrug.

"Well, we're going to be going on other missions, right? And we're going to have to be able to find out what secrets our enemies are hiding from us, so we need to be able to research properly."

He gave a slight nod.

"Eventually. Maybe. But for now, you need to work on building up the basics. As I said, your stamina is terrible. You'll need to be doing much better in that, your taijutsu, and chakra control before you can think about being let outside the village let alone attempting an infiltration."

But that would take so long!

She knew she could do better in her taijutsu, but it almost seemed like he could read her mind and knew exactly what she was intending to do and had the nerve to disapprove of her assistance! 

It seemed she would have to find another mentor for this particular area.

If Kyo-sensei was determined to do everything on his own, she'd have to find some other shinobi with a talent for gathering information who would be willing to help her in her quest to reunite his family and see True Love win the day.

Really, it was the least she could do for him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiraiya doesn't help matters.
> 
> At all.

Raiden wasn't sure if he actually liked his sensei anymore.

While he was sort of impressed that Kyo-sensei somehow managed to locate and confiscate every single explosive tag he managed to get his hands on, Kyo-sensei somehow managed to locate and confiscate _every single_ explosive tag he managed to get his hands on!

Didn't he realize they weren't that easy to come by?

D ranks didn't earn enough money for Raiden to buy his own, which meant he had to borrow them from his brother. Said brother was now refusing to give him anymore after Kyo-sensei had... expressed his displeasure... about Raiden having access to them. Something about a lack of the maturity necessary to use them effectively? But that really didn't make sense, especially after they'd worked so well during the test.

But he would find a way to get more.

Maybe if Yuriko could help him? 

She was clearly curious about Kyo-sensei. Maybe if he told her he could use them to help her discover their sensei's past? She would love that, right?

But first he'd have to get her on her own. 

Talking to her without Sensei around was easy enough, but Takeo was always hanging around her for whatever reason unless she was off doing 'Girl Stuff'. 

Until the day when Kyo-sensei _finally_ assigned the two of them to work on painting one end of the random civilian person's fence while he supervised Takeo. Raiden fully approved of that move. The two of them could talk, and by the time they all met up in the middle he was sure she would be on board!

Yuriko was in deep thought, the way she usually was when she considered their sensei. It took Raiden a few tries to get her attention.

_"Yuriko!_ He hissed, casting a subtle look over his shoulder to make sure Kyo-sensei was definitely out of earshot. Kisaki-sensei may have been watching them, but it wasn't like a dog could talk, so it was fine.

"What?" She gave him an irritated look.

"You want to find out more about Kyo-sensei, right?"

"Keep it down!" Yuriko nearly panicked as she swung around to double check that the sensei in question was nowhere within earshot.

"It's not like it's not obvious." He barely managed to refrain from rolling his eyes. Girls, always thinking they were sooo sneaky.

"What's it to you?"

"I can help you, alright?"

"You know about Kyo-sensei?"

"Kyo-sensei?"

Raiden flung his paintbrush behind him as Yuriko nearly shrieked in shock.

The two genin stared up at the shinobi who had somehow managed to sneak up on them and avoid being splattered in paint, even if he did have red streaks of paint already on his face. The large man stared right back at them.

"Yeah." Raiden finally nodded at him. "He's down there."

The shinobi glanced in the direction the hand waved at before looking at Kisaki-sensei.

"And you're trying to find out information about him?"

"That's none of your business." Raiden promptly replied before Yuriko could say anything.

"As Konoha's greatest spymaster, someone trying to find out information about one of our jounin is a very serious matter."

Raiden froze, eyes wide. Was he about to be arrested? All he wanted was a few explosive tags!

"You're a spymaster?" Yuriko asked breathily, staring up at the man in awe.

"That's right!"

Kisaki-sensei interrupted them with what sounded like an extremely derisive snort.

"So... you'd know about his family then?" Yuriko's voice dropped to a whisper as she glanced around to make sure there weren't any other shinobi sneaking up on them.

"That's right." The shinobi made a strange gesture towards Kisaki-sensei, who let out a huff before dropping his head back on his paws and watching them with what almost looked like amusement in his canine eyes.

"So you could help me help him?" Yuriko's question came out in a rush.

Raiden stared at her.

Why would Kyo-sensei need help?

"Quite possibly. You'll have to tell me what you know so far so that I can help you properly."

How was he supposed to get Yuriko to help him now?

"But-"

"Your brush is over there." The man gestured carelessly towards where Raiden had flung it. "Why don't you start working over there while the little lady and I have a talk?" He winked at Yuriko who actually _blushed_ at him.

Raiden clenched his jaw angrily as he stormed over and grabbed up his brush. Just who did that 'spymaster' think he was, taking away Raiden's source of explosions?

He glanced back at the two of them talking urgently together in low tones. Yuriko was gesturing desperately while the man had a notepad out and seemed to be writing down whatever it was she was saying.

Whatever.

He'd find an even _better_ source for explosives and then they'd all appreciate his talent, even the spymaster.


End file.
